Fragmentos de felicidade
by K L Godevi
Summary: Cada capítulo um pequeno ou grande momento da vida de Elizabeth e Sr. Darcy. Moderna. Sem ordem cronológica.
1. Tolerável, eu suponho

2- Tolerável, eu suponho

Eu odeio estar em um lugar cheio de gente estranha. Odeio. Por que Bingley e Georgiana insistiram para que eu viesse? Eu preferia estar no hospital, onde minha irmã está se recuperando de uma surra que o ex-namorado psicopata deu nela. Eu tinha avisado centenas de vezes que ele não era boa coisa, mas teve que acontecer uma quase tragédia para Georgiana me escutar.

Ah, ótimo! Bingley já está de quatro por uma loira. Típico. Ele parece um cachorrinho atrás dela. Jane é seu nome. É muito bonita, mas sorri demais.

Deus, quantas irmãs essa mulher tem? Essas meninas são muito novas para estarem dançando tão escandalosamente com esses homens... Ao menos Jane está tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça delas.

Oh meu Deus, lá vem Bingley. Com certeza querendo saber por que eu estou parado no bar com minha garrafa de cerveja como companhia.

"Darcy, para de fingir que é uma estátua decorativa da boate e venha dançar com a gente. Eu nunca vi mulheres tão bonitas e simpáticas."

"Você está dançando com a única mulher bonita daqui, Charles."

"Ela é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi. Mas deixa eu te apresentar a irmã dela, Elizabeth, que acabou de chegar e que é divertidíssima e magnífica."

Finjo que sei quem é, eu nem olhei para ela. "Magnífica, Bingley? Tolerável, eu suponho, mas não o suficiente para me tentar a sair da companhia da minha cerveja."

Bingley arregala os olhos e sussurra para mim. "Ela está bem atrás de mim, Darcy. Obrigado por queimar meu filme."

Olho para ela e me deparo com um par de olhos escuros e expressivos e um sorriso malicioso. Ela anda em direção a pista de dança e puxa alguém pelo braço. Ela fala alguma coisa e as duas olham para mim e caem na risada. Eu estou mortificado. Fico mais uma hora vendo Bingley e Jane dançando sem parar.

Automaticamente meus olhos procuram a irmã que eu ofendi e eu tenho vontade de me chutar. Ela é magnífica, de fato. Cabelos castanhos ondulados caindo até o meio das costas. Lábios grossos. Corpo curvilíneo. E os mais impressionantes e grandes olhos escuros que eu já vi. Parecem que guardam um segredo. Seus olhos riem de mim.

Bingley e Jane sentam comigo no bar. Começa a tocar Smoke Weed Everyday dumbstep remix. A amiga que riu de mim puxa a irmã de Jane e fala algo no ouvido dela e imediatamente ela começa uma dança do ventre improvisada. Jane gargalha. "Oh, Deus, Charlote está desafiando Lizzie a adaptar dança do ventre para essa música. Lizzie sempre consegue."

Surpreendentemente a dança que ela faz combina perfeitamente com o ritmo, e para piorar tudo, é extremamente sexy. A maneira que ela balança os quadris no ritmo da música faz minha respiração acelerar. Droga, eu estou excitado. Vários homens se apresentam e ela sempre sorri para eles, mas não dá nenhum incentivo. Eu tenho que ir embora. Estou prestando atenção demais nessa mulher. Deve ser a cerveja.

Eu odeio lugares cheio de gente estranha. Odeio.


	2. Essas coisas só acontecem comigo

3- Essas coisas só acontecem comigo

"Eu estou apaixonado por você. Há muitos e muitos meses. Eu não queria, mas foi impossível me impedir. Sua família é um desastre. Você nem mesmo tem uma carreira importante e não é alguém que minha família consideraria à minha altura. Toda vez que eu penso em você é uma tortura. Eu sinto como se estivesse degradando toda minha linhagem. Mas é você que eu quero. É você que eu desejo todos os dias."

Mas que imbecil arrogante. Essas coisas só acontecem comigo. O cara se declara dizendo que eu sou uma desgraça e quer que eu me sinta lisonjeada... Só porque ele é rico, bem relacionado e bonito? Pelo amor de Deus, eu grudei chiclete na cruz...

"Você só pode estar louco... Você bebeu, Darcy?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Desculpa. Eu acho que eu passei um pouco do meu limite. Mesmo assim eu sei exatamente o que estou falando, Elizabeth. Eu quero ficar com você, apesar de tudo."

Eu estou na quinta dimensão da raiva. "Apesar de tudo? Você acha o que? Que só porque você é você, pode fazer a pior declaração da história das declarações e eu tenho que achar romântico e me jogar aos seus pés? Você nem ao menos me deu qualquer ideia de suas intenções durante todo o tempo que a gente se conhece. Eu achei que você me odiasse."

Ele parece confuso enquanto me escuta. Será que ele tem algum problema?

"Você flertou comigo todo o tempo. Na festa na casa do Bingley, no jantar na casa da Charlote. Quando você visitou seu primo, que é vizinho da minha tia e a gente se encontrou..."

Eu estou pasma. "Flertei? Eu e você discutimos o tempo todo. Eu só não lhe estrangulei algumas vezes porque eu não queria atrapalhar o namoro da Jane e do Charles, mas foi em vão, já que você e as irmãs dele conseguiram separar eles de todo jeito, não é mesmo?"

Ele ficou um pouco pálido e me deu a resposta mais estúpida de todas. "Charles estava apaixonado, mas quando ele disse que a amava, ela não respondeu o mesmo..."

"Você é um imbecil! Jane é insegura! Ela ficou tão surpresa quando ele falou isso para ela depois de apenas um mês de namoro e ainda por cima depois de beber uma garrafa inteira de vinho sozinho que não acreditou que era o que ele queria dizer."

Ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado. "Bingley não me disse que estava bêbado quando falou isso para ela..."

"Deve ser porque ele é tão panaca quanto você. Você e seu amigo acham que só porque têm dinheiro podem fazer e falar o que quiserem que tudo está bem? Você me humilha para dizer que está apaixonado por mim. Jane foi humilhada durante mais de um mês só porque queria saber o motivo do rompimento com Charles, que a propósito, até aquele momento era muito amado pela minha irmã. Depois de tudo isso, você achava possível acontecer algo entre nós? Além do egoísmo, do desdém com o sentimento alheio e sua arrogância eu vou acrescentar um ridículo e gigantesco ego na sua lista de defeitos. Agora eu acredito no George quando ele me disse que você separou ele de sua irmã porque ele é pobre."

Foi uma transformação quando eu falei o nome do George. Ele ficou completamente transtornado. Disse que eu merecia ficar com um cara como George e saiu batendo a porta. Que raiva! E eu ainda duvidei do George quando ele me disse que Darcy era um babaca prepotente com mania de superioridade e desonesto. Quero dizer, duvidei quando ele disse que ele era desonesto, o resto eu já sabia que era verdade. E eu nem gosto do George.

Essas coisas só acontecem comigo...


	3. Análise

4- Análise (ponto de vista de Darcy)

Eu acordo um pouco desorientado e com alguma coisa fazendo cócegas no meu nariz. Abro os olhos e me deparo com um emaranhado de cabelos escuros e meu peito se enche de felicidade. Nos meus braços, eu tenho a mulher da minha vida. Que caminho tortuoso para chegar a esse ponto!

Eu olho para Elizabeth enquanto ela dorme e ela é perfeita. Sua respiração calma mostra que ainda está dormindo. Ela tem um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que me enche de alegria só de pensar que eu sou a causa. Eu não resisto e dou um beijo em sua testa, e ela murmura algo que eu não entendo. É tão adorável!

Afundo meu rosto nos cabelos dela e o cheiro é inebriante. Eu preciso saber qual é o perfume que ela usa, porque é incrível. Seu cheiro me lembra banho recém tomado, chuva e manhãs de inverno. É delicioso.

O corpo dela está parcialmente sobre o meu. Ela tem uma perna sobre a minha, a cabeça no meu ombro e uma mão no meu peito. Eu pego a mão dela e olho para cada detalhe. Sua mão parece minúscula dentro da minha.

Uma tatuagem pequena no pulso me chama a atenção. Uma clave de sol, é claro! Eu ainda não acredito que eu falei que ela não tinha uma carreira importante. Bom, na época eu não sabia que ela era a violinista principal da Orquestra Sinfônica de Londres. Eu nem tinha me dado o trabalho de conhecê-la melhor e tirei conclusões errôneas e precipitadas. Como ela mesma falou, eu era um imbecil.

Solto sua mão e continuo a análise. Vagarosamente a coloco deitada de costas para que eu possa olhar o rosto dela. Definitivamente é o rosto mais bonito que eu já vi. O rosa das bochechas, a boca entreaberta, os longos cílios que chegam a encostar no rosto enquanto os olhos estão fechados... Eu queria ficar horas estudando todos os traços. Noto uma minúscula marca embaixo de uma das sobrancelhas que deve ser um sinal de nascença. Não consigo acreditar que eu não percebi antes. Toda vez que ela estava perto eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Olho para baixo e retiro o lençol que cobre nossos corpos. A visão dos seios dela é o suficiente para me excitar, mas eu ainda não estou pronto para abandonar minha análise. Os seios dela são pecaminosos. Nem pequenos, e nem grandes, mas do tamanho exato para preencher minhas mãos. Seus mamilos são rosados, o que me surpreendeu agradavelmente. Ela tem a pele extremamente clara, mas com olhos e cabelos escuros, eu achei que ela seria toda contraste. Minha boca enche de água com a vontade de prova-los, mas ainda não é a hora.

Meus olhos abaixam mais um pouco e o resto de seu corpo entra no meu campo de visão. Cintura fina e abdome plano, quadril largo e pernas definidas... O que mais um homem pode querer? Nem nos meus sonhos mais selvagens eu imaginei que seu corpo seria tão maravilhoso. Ela tem uma cicatriz clara na cintura. Faço uma nota mental para perguntar o que causou. Aprecio seu corpo por mais alguns momentos e minha respiração acelera. Eu a quero desesperadamente.

Volto a olhar para o rosto dela e o que vejo tira meu fôlego. Eu amo cada pedaço do corpo dessa mulher, mas seus olhos são impressionantes. Eu não percebi que ela tinha acordado. Grandes olhos escuros moldurados por cílios longos. Eu nunca vi olhos tão expressivos, eles me devoram. Ela está séria, e por um momento eu me pergunto se está irritada com minha análise tão descarada.

"E então Sr. Darcy, qual é o veredito? Ainda meramente tolerável?"

Eu tenho certeza que meu olhar diz tudo, porque ela sorri maliciosamente. "Totalmente irresistível, Elizabeth. Você é perfeita."

O sorriso dela cresce. "Ótimo, Sr. Darcy. Agora deite-se. É a minha vez de fazer um exame detalhado. Mas minha análise é mais minuciosa. Somente visão não me satisfaz. Eu preciso de mais alguns sentidos para chegar ao meu veredito."

Eu deito de costas e imediatamente Elizabeth está sobre mim, me tocando, me cheirando e me beijando. Nossa primeira manhã juntos. Eu faço uma oração silenciosa para que seja a primeira de muitas.


	4. A felicidade não reina o tempo todo

5- Porque a felicidade não pode reinar o tempo todo

Darcy nunca se sentiu tão irritado, desolado e fora de controle em toda sua vida. Há semanas ele tinha percebido que o novo membro da Orquestra onde Elizabeth trabalha tinha algum interesse romântico nela, mas nunca passou pela cabeça dele que ela retornava esse interesse.

Agora ele estava gritando a plenos pulmões sua desilusão e jogando a foto que ele recebeu anonimamente para ela.

Elizabeth olhou para a foto e estreitou os olhos. Ela tentou explicar, mas ele não deixou que ela falasse nada. Não era hora. Ele só queria que ela saísse e o deixasse um pouco sozinho para se recompor. Talvez depois de estar mais centrado ele conversaria com ela e tentaria entender por que ela estragou a relação maravilhosa que eles tinham.

"William, vamos conversar. Você precisa me escutar."

"EU NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR NADA. NADA! VAI EMBORA, ELIZABETH. VAI EMBORA!"

Ele viu os olhos que tanto amava cheios de lágrimas e o queixo tremendo. Por um segundo aquilo o amoleceu. Mas só por um segundo. Elizabeth se virou e saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta com toda a força.

Darcy sentou no sofá, colocou as mãos no rosto e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ele não queria acreditar que ela tinha sido capaz de fazer isso. Ele olhou novamente para a foto e não tinha como negar. O cara estava agarrado ao corpo dela com força. Um braço circulando sua cintura e uma mão em sua nuca. A boca dele estava sobre a dela. As mãos de Elizabeth estavam no peito dele e ela tinha os olhos fechados.

A foto, retirada de algum vídeo de segurança, estava datada. Não tinha como falar que era de antes do namoro dos dois. Ele tinha acabado de voltar de viagem, louco de vontade de vê-la, quando encontrou a foto dentro de um envelope no meio de sua correspondência. Logo depois ela chegou. Sorriu, aquele sorriso deslumbrante que o deixava fraco. Mesmo com toda a raiva e decepção, ele só queria beijá-la. _Que patético_ , ele pensou.

Uma batida forte e rápida na porta o tirou de seu devaneio. O coração dele acelerou achando que poderia ser ela, mas quando abriu, era Bingley, com um rosto alarmado.

"Darcy, espero que você não tenha encontrado, mas se encontrou, eu sei o que aconteceu."

Darcy não entendeu uma palavra do que Bingley disse. "Bingley, eu não estou no clima para conversas agora..."

"Foi Caroline, Darcy. Ela passou de todos os limites. Eu não posso acreditar que minha irmã fez isso!"

Darcy sentou-se no sofá se sentindo derrotado. De tudo que poderia acontecer, ajudar Bingley em uma das loucuras da irmã dele era o que menos queria. Mas quem sabe aquilo iria ditraí-lo.

"O que ela fez dessa vez, Bingley?

Bingley passou a mão pelo rosto. "Ela pagou um cara da orquestra da Lizzie para agarrá-la e poder de alguma forma mandar uma imagem disso para você. Se você receber uma foto da Lizzie com outro, não acredite nisso, Darcy. Foi tudo armação de Caroline."

Darcy empalideceu. Suas mãos tremiam. Bingley percebeu a reação do amigo. "Fala para mim que você não recebeu nada, Darcy. Fala para mim que vocês não brigaram."

Darcy levantou do sofá e pegou o celular. "Eu preciso falar com ela. Droga! O que foi que eu fiz? Bingley, se Elizabeth não me perdoar eu nunca mais vou querer olhar a cara da sua irmã."

Darcy estava ligando para Elizabeth quando Jane entrou pela porta. "Não adianta, William. O celular dela está desligado. Eu liguei para ela umas cinquenta vezes e nada."

Darcy encostou na parede com um semblante devastado. "Você acha que ela vai me perdoar, Jane? Será que ela vai querer falar comigo?"

Jane sentiu pena dele. "Lizzie é teimosa, William. Você vai ter que dar um tempo para ela pensar."

O celular de Jane tocou e Darcy deu um passo rápido em direção a ela na expectativa de ser Elizabeth. Ele assistiu quando Jane atendeu a chamada e várias emoções passaram no semblante dela: confusão, medo, desespero... Jane agarrou o braço de Bingley para apoio e seus olhos derramaram lágrimas. Bingley a segurou enquanto ela ainda tinha o celular no ouvido e a guiou para uma cadeira. Quando a ligação terminou Jane levantou desorientada.

"Eu preciso ir. Lizzie. Aconteceu um acidente. Eu vou para o hospital. Eu preciso ir agora."

Darcy empalideceu. "O que aconteceu, Jane? O que aconteceu com Lizzie?"

Jane começou a chorar. "Lizzie sofreu um acidente e está no hospital. Eu sou o contato para emergência. Charles, me leva, por favor."

Bingley, que até aquele momento assistia tudo assustado, passou a agir. "Eu vou levar vocês dois. Qual hospital, Jane?"

Em vinte minutos os três estavam na sala de espera tentando descobrir alguma informação. Jane ligou para sua família e duas horas depois os Bennet chegaram. Todos estavam abalados e desesperados por notícias.

Um médico apareceu. Darcy escutava tudo meio entorpecido. O médico falava palavras terríveis: fraturas, traumatismo craniano, parada cardíaca, escoriações, coma... Era um pesadelo.

Quando o médico saiu ele olhou ao redor. Lydia e Kitty estavam sentadas em um canto, abraçadas. Jane chorava copiosamente nos braços de Bingley. Ela não conseguia se manter em pé. O Sr. e a Sra. Bennet estavam em choque. Foi a primeira vez que ele viu a mãe de Elizabeth sem palavras. Sr. Bennet a levou para uma das cadeiras e se sentou ao lado dela, segurando suas mãos enquanto murmurava que Elizabeth ficaria bem como se fosse um mantra. Darcy só percebeu a presença de Mary quando sentiu as mãos dela em seu braço o levando para uma cadeira. Ele mal conseguia respirar.

Tudo o que eles poderiam fazer era aguardar e rezar, e foi o que fizeram. Quando o quadro de Elizabeth ficou mais estável, foram permitidas duas visitas de cinco minutos, dois de cada vez. Primeiro entraram o Sr. e a Sr. Bennet. Quando voltaram, eles estavam pálidos. A enfermeira disse que poderiam entrar somente mais duas pessoas. Jane se levantou e Mary, Kitty e Lydia se entreolharam, mas foi Mary quem falou. "Eu acho que você tem que ir, William."

Darcy olhou para as meninas emocionado. Como ele já pode pensar tão mal dessa família? Jane colocou a mão delicadamente em seu braço e eles fizeram o caminho para a U.T.I.

Ficaram chocados com o que viram. O rosto e os braços estavam cobertos de cortes, ralados e hematomas. Elizabeth estava ligada a várias máquinas. O monitor cardíaco fazia um barulho constante. Ela estava entubada. Muito rápido, uma enfermeira pediu para que eles se retirassem.

Dois passos saindo da porta do quarto, Darcy desabou. Jane agachou ao seu lado e pegou em sua mão. "Eu sei que parece horrível agora, William, mas Lizzie é tão teimosa que em pouco tempo ela vai estar deixando todo mundo louco querendo sair do hospital."

Darcy chorava como nunca. "Foi minha culpa. Eu mandei ela embora, Jane. Eu mandei ela embora."

"William, foi um mal-entendido. A gente não sabe direito o que aconteceu."

"Foi minha culpa. Eu nunca vou me perdoar."

Nada do que Jane disse o ajudou. Nem mesmo quando a polícia informou que o acidente foi causado por outro carro que passou no sinal vermelho. Tudo o que Darcy sentia era culpa, dor e arrependimento.

No quarto dia, Elizabeth finalmente acordou. Ela sentia dores terríveis, mas não se lembrava de como tinha acontecido o acidente. Tudo o que ela sabia era que tinha brigado com Darcy e estava indo para o apartamento que dividia com Jane para conversar.

Elizabeth ainda estava com raiva. Ela não desistiu até que Jane lhe contasse tudo o que sabia.

"Eu não quero mais contato com Caroline, Jane. Eu sei que ela é irmã de Charles, mas eu não posso suportar olhar para ela."

"Eu entendo, Lizzie. Charles pediu para que ela arrumasse um lugar próprio. Ele disse que já estava na hora dela enfrentar o mundo real."

"Ótimo. Já passou da hora daquela mulher sair das costas do irmão. Charles é bom demais, Jane. Ela acabaria por arruinar o relacionamento de vocês."

Jane concordou. Ela sabia que era verdade. Olhou para a irmã e acariciou os cabelos dela. "Lizzie, William está aqui no hospital há mais de uma semana, desde que tudo aconteceu. Ele só sai para tomar banho e comer quando alguém insiste muito. Você não vai deixar ele entrar?"

Elizabeth suspirou. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ela queria vê-lo, mas estava relutante. Uma parte dela ainda sentia raiva. "Convença ele a ir para casa, Jane. Eu não estou pronta para ter essa conversa."

"Lizzie, tenta se colocar no lugar dele. Como você reagiria se recebesse uma foto dele beijando outra mulher. E uma mulher que você estava com ciúme há semanas?"

"Eu acharia estranho e conversaria com ele."

Jane riu. "Você estrangularia ele, Lizzie. Eu conheço você."

Elizabeth ficou quieta. Jane tinha razão. Ela acabaria com ele, depois, talvez, ela conversaria. Mesmo assim, não admitiria isso. Ela ainda não estava pronta.

Jane saiu do quarto e quando entrou na sala de espera, Darcy levantou como se tivesse levado um susto. "Como ela está, Jane? Ela vai me deixar entrar?"

Jane suspirou e fez uma careta. Nenhum dos dois eram culpados. Caroline era. "William, porque você não vai para casa descansar? Você volta amanhã e a gente tenta conversar com ela..."

Darcy sentou novamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eu vou ficar. Eu não vou embora. Se alguma coisa acontecer quando eu não estiver aqui eu não vou suportar..."

Jane olhou para o homem devastado em frente a ela e teve uma ideia. "William, ela está dormindo agora. Eu acho que você precisa ficar um pouco na presença dela para se convencer de que ela não corre mais perigo."

Darcy fez exatamente isso. Ele entrou no quarto com todo o cuidado para não a acordar. Ela já não estava mais entubada, mas ainda estava ligada a vários aparelhos. O lado direito estava mais livre, e ele se inclinou para beijá-la na testa. Durante alguns minutos ele olhou para o rosto dela, e então, os olhos dela se abriram.

A emoção foi tão grande que Darcy não conseguiu se conter. Ele a abraçou da forma que podia e chorou com o rosto enterrado no peito dela. Ele só se acalmou quando sentiu a mão de Elizabeth em sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando ele se sentiu mais no controle de suas emoções, levantou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos, que estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Perdão, Elizabeth. Eu nunca deveria ter reagido daquela forma. Eu nunca vou me perdoar."

Elizabeth acariciou o rosto dele. Darcy fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dela. "A gente vai superar isso, William."

"Eu sinto muito. Tudo estava tão maravilhoso entre a gente. Eu estraguei nossa felicidade."

Elizabeth deu um sorriso fraco. "Você não estragou nada. A felicidade não pode reinar o tempo todo. Mas logo tudo vai ficar bem."

Darcy não saiu do lado de Elizabeth até que ela estava totalmente recuperada. Jane estava certa em mais um ponto: muito rapidamente, Elizabeth deixou todo mundo louco querendo sair do hospital.


	5. Spalla

6- Spalla

Bingley convidou Darcy para almoçar em sua casa. Ele estava um pouco relutante em ir porque Caroline se pendurava nele como se fosse uma roupa em um cabide, mesmo assim, ele gostava da companhia de Charles e aceitou o convite.

Quando chegou, viu Jane arrumando a mesa do almoço. Ficou feliz em ver ambos tão bem juntos. A conversa que teve com Bingley sobre o rompimento foi difícil, mas valeu a pena. Através do namoro de Jane e Bingley, Darcy estava se reaproximando de Elizabeth, e dessa vez, estava tentando fazer tudo certo. Ele tinha certeza que a opinião dela em relação a ele estava melhorando.

No almoço, Caroline tentou envolvê-lo em conversa de todas as maneiras, como sempre. Ele respondia da forma mais educada possível e tentava voltar a conversa com Charles e Jane.

Durante a sobremesa, Jane retirou três convites da bolsa e mostrou para Darcy. "William, você gostaria de ir à orquestra comigo e Bingley? Lizzie nos deu os convites e pediu para convidá-lo. Será um concerto em prol das mulheres vítimas de abusos. Lizzie está muito animada."

Darcy se alegrou com a possibilidade de estar perto dela novamente e com o motivo da apresentação. Ele tinha uma vítima de abuso na família e sabia o quão terrível Georgiana tinha ficado. Ele garantiria uma generosa doação para a causa. "Então, Elizabeth vai nos acompanhar também?"

Jane ficou confusa por um momento. "Bom, ela não ficará exatamente com a gente, mas é claro que ela estará lá."

Dessa vez foi Darcy que ficou confuso. "Ela não vai assistir o concerto conosco?"

Bingley riu. "Darcy, você sabe que Elizabeth é um membro da Orquestra Sinfônica de Londres, não sabe?"

Darcy piscou algumas vezes e depois balançou a cabeça. "Essa é a cara de alguém que sabia, Charles?"

Jane riu. "Típico da Lizzie. Ela nunca espalha as proezas dela para ninguém. Fica tranquilo, William, se eu não tivesse falado para Charles, ele também não saberia."

Darcy sorriu um pouco. Ela sempre o surpreendia. Ele sabia que ela era musicista, mas não tinha ideia de que era um membro da maior orquestra do Reino Unido. Pensava que ela só tocava em eventos ou em algum grupo pequeno. _No que mais eu subestimei essa mulher?_ "Ela é a pianista da orquestra?"

Jane adotou um semblante orgulhoso muito raro para ela. "Lizzie é a violinista principal. Ou spalla, como é chamado."

Pelo rosto de Jane, Bingley percebeu que era algo importante. "Eu não entendo nada sobre orquestras. O que isso quer dizer exatamente, Jane?"

Jane acariciou o braço de Bingley. "Isso quer dizer, entre outras coisas, que Lizzie faz os solos de violino e é como se fosse uma regente substituta. Ela é responsável por repassar aos outros músicos as determinações do maestro. Ela pode explicar para vocês melhor do que eu. Nós temos muito orgulho disso, Lizzie é a spalla mais jovem da história da Orquestra Sinfônica de Londres."

Caroline revirou os olhos. Darcy estava impressionado. Ele lembrou imediatamente dos pais. Eles adoravam orquestras. A mãe principalmente, era uma de suas paixões. _Eles iriam amar Elizabeth_ , ele pensou. "Eu não sabia que ela tocava violino. Lembro que ela tocou piano aqui na casa do Bingley. Ela toca mais algum instrumento?"

Jane riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho melhor você perguntar qual instrumento que ela não toca, William. Quando se trata de música, Lizzie é meio que um gênio. Com três anos ela já tocava piano."

Bingley se animou. "Jane, mostra para ele o vídeo que você tem no celular."

Jane sorriu e pegou o aparelho imediatamente, colocou o vídeo para rodar e passou o celular para Darcy. Na tela, uma criança entrava no palco com um violino na mão que parecia grande demais para ela. Olhou para o pianista e acenou com a cabeça, quando se virou, olhou diretamente para a câmera. Darcy engasgou. Ele reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar. "É Elizabeth?"

Jane sorria com orgulho. "Lizzie com cinco anos. O professor dela insistiu que fizesse esse solo. É ele quem está acompanhando no piano."

Darcy estava boquiaberto quando a pequena Elizabeth começou a tocar Inverno, das Quatro Estações de Vivaldi. Ela não errou nenhuma nota e não hesitou em nenhum momento. Quando o vídeo terminou, ele piscou várias vezes e Bingley riu. "Impressionante, não?"

Darcy sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Muito impressionante. Por que ela nunca disse isso?"

Jane deu de ombros. "Elizabeth diz que faz com que ela pareça metida."

Caroline estava cansada de ser colocada de lado na conversa. "Você vai, William?"

Darcy sorriu. "Eu não perderia isso por nada."

"Então eu acho que também vou. Jane, querida, Eliza mandou mais convites ou eu vou ter que comprar?"

Jane estava um pouco envergonhada. "Sinto muito, Caroline. Lizzie só mandou esses três. Ela não conseguiu pegar muitos porque já estão esgotados. O Concerto é depois de amanhã."

Caroline ficou com uma carranca e Darcy estava aliviado. Ele poderia assistir Elizabeth sem Caroline atrapalhando o tempo inteiro.

No dia do concerto Jane sentou entre Darcy e Bingley para poder explicar algumas peculiaridades.

Eles estavam sentados na primeira fileira. Jane estava entusiasmada. Os membros da Orquestra entraram e Darcy imediatamente procurou por Elizabeth. "Onde está Elizabeth, Jane. Eu não consigo encontrá-la."

"Lizzie entra depois de todo mundo e antes do maestro. É a responsável por afinar a Orquestra. Ela fica na primeira estante, à esquerda do maestro. Isso quer dizer que ela estará nessa cadeira exatamente a nossa frente."

Quando Jane terminou de falar, Elizabeth entrou no palco. O público aplaudiu e ela começou seus trabalhos. Assim que o maestro entrou, os músicos ficaram de pé. O maestro foi até Elizabeth e falou algo para ela com um sorriso no rosto e ela devolveu o sorriso concordando com o que quer que ele falou. Elizabeth sentou-se e o público ficou em silêncio. Então, o concerto começou.

O repertório foi muito eclético, passando do Pop à música clássica. A última performance foi Claire de Lune de Debussy. Darcy estava com um sorriso triste, era a música preferida de sua mãe. Quando ele olhou para Elizabeth, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Jane se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "É a preferida de Lizzie. Ela sempre se emociona quando executa Claire de Lune." Darcy sabia que seu semblante mudou, porque Jane estreitou os olhos e perguntou se ele estava bem. "Estou ótimo, Jane. Era a música preferida da minha mãe. Ela sempre se emocionava quando escutava."

Jane sorriu e apertou o braço de Darcy. Ele voltou os olhos para Elizabeth e assistiu uma lágrima fazendo seu caminho pelo rosto dela lentamente. Ele nunca teve tanta certeza que os dois pertenciam um ao outro como naquele momento.


	6. Irmãs

7- Irmãs

Elizabeth e Jane moraram naquele apartamento em Londres desde que Elizabeth entrou na Royal Academy of Music. Naquele lugar elas se divertiram e choraram juntas. E naquele momento, as irmãs estavam sentadas na sala, lado a lado, no meio de uma sessão de saudosismo.

"Lembra da primeira noite, Lizzie? Eu não consegui dormir e fui para seu quarto. Nós choramos juntas com saudade de casa."

Elizabeth se encostou em Jane e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Lembro... Uma semana depois a gente já conhecia tanta gente que a melancolia ficou para trás." Elizabeth riu.

"Você conhecia um monte de gente. Eu sofri por mais tempo."

"Eu vou sentir falta de chegar em casa e conversar com você, Jane. Não vai ser fácil não te ver todo dia."

Jane falou com a voz embargada. "Ainda bem que a casa do Charles e o apartamento do William ficam perto. Eu ainda vou poder estar com você sempre que eu quiser."

Elizabeth abraçou Jane e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. "Eu não ia aceitar morar com William se fosse de outro jeito."

Jane suspirou. "Eles foram carinhosos em combinar de pedir para nos mudarmos no mesmo dia, não foram? Eles sabiam que nós duas somos muito apegadas."

"Eles foram. Eu estou tão feliz que eles são amigos, Jane. Nós sempre estaremos juntas."

Percebendo que o clima estava muito depressivo, Elizabeth levantou e pegou a caixa de som, selecionando a música What a Wonderful World cantada por Joey Ramone e colocando no volume máximo. Ela puxou Jane do sofá e de mãos dadas elas dançaram e cantaram a plenos pulmões.

No corredor, Darcy e Bingley escutaram o som alto. Eles se entreolharam e riram. "Eu aposto com você que é obra de Elizabeth."

Bingley riu. "Se eu apostar eu sei que vou perder."

Então, eles entraram no apartamento, e com o som alto, elas não perceberam e continuaram dançando e cantando. Bingley estava surpreso. Elizabeth agindo assim era normal, mas não Jane. Era muito divertido.

Quando a música acabou, as irmãs caíram no chão gargalhando. Então, Darcy e Bingley andaram em direção a elas, cada um deitando do lado de sua namorada. Espalhado pela sala, diversas caixas, algumas com o nome de Elizabeth e outras com o nome de Jane formavam um pequeno forte.

"Eu vou sentir falta dessas bobagens!" Jane e Elizabeth falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Darcy se levantou em um braço e beijou a testa suada de Elizabeth. "Vocês podem fazer isso no nosso apartamento sempre que quiserem."

Bingley riu. "E em casa também. Quem sabe vocês deixam a gente participar na próxima."

Elizabeth deu um salto. "Não seja por isso." Voltou a música e já estava dançando antes mesmos dos outros levantarem. E assim, os quatro celebraram uma nova etapa de suas vidas.


	7. Perda

8- Perda

Darcy recebeu uma visita surpresa de Bingley em seu escritório e logo se preocupou. Ele estava com um semblante sério. "Bingley! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Bingley respirou fundo. "Eu vim aqui para buscar você. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero que você saiba que está tudo bem e que Elizabeth não corre nenhum risco."

Antes que Bingley pudesse continuar, Darcy pulou de sua cadeira alarmado. "O que aconteceu com ela, Bingley?" Imagens de Elizabeth no hospital depois daquele horrível acidente anos atrás surgiam em sua mente.

"Eu não sei ao certo. Tudo o que Jane me disse foi que Lizzie se sentiu mal e como as duas estavam juntas, Jane a levou para o Hospital e Lizzie vai ter que passar a noite lá."

Darcy já estava perdido. Ele pegou sua carteira, celular e a chave do carro e parou de repente. "Qual hospital, Bingley?"

Bingley segurou o braço do amigo. "Se acalma, Darcy. Jane estava tranquila quando ligou. Se fosse algo grave ela estaria histérica. E eu vou levar você. Você não pode dirigir."

Darcy disse para a Sra. Reynolds cancelar todos os compromissos que ele tinha naquele dia e no outro e seguiu Bingley até o carro.

Pouco tempo depois, ele estava entrando no quarto onde a esposa estava. No mesmo momento ele percebeu que ela estava triste. Depois de um ano e meio de namoro e dois anos de casamento, ele aprendeu a ler o humor dela por meio da música que ela estava escutando, e naquele momento, o celular na mesa ao lado da cama tocava Fake Plastic Trees do Radiohead em um volume baixo.

Darcy se aproximou e pegou a mão de Elizabeth, acariciando delicadamente. "O que aconteceu, meu amor?"

Elizabeth tinha um olhar que Darcy nunca viu antes. Era uma mistura de confusão e tristeza, mas ela não estava chorando. "Eu sofri um aborto espontâneo. Eu nem sabia que estava grávida."

As palavras atingiram Darcy de uma maneira que ele não esperava. Ele não soube o que dizer. Ele não tinha ideia do que Elizabeth estava sentindo. Tudo o que ele fez foi abraçá-la e acariciar suas costas.

"Eu nem sei direito o que estou sentindo, William. É estranho sentir falta de alguém que eu nem sabia que existia?"

Era isso! Ele estava sentindo falta de alguém que não sabia que existia. Darcy não queria falar e nem olhar para ela, senão ela perceberia seus olhos marejados e sua voz embargada. Percebendo que o marido não tinha falado nada desde que ela lhe deu a notícia, Elizabeth se soltou do abraço para olhar no rosto dele.

"Querido, você está chorando?"

"Desculpa, Elizabeth. Isso me pegou de surpresa."

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. É tão estranho..."

Ele acariciou o rosto dela. "Você está com dor? Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?"

"Só fica comigo, William. Eu realmente preciso de você. Eu preciso sentir você."

"Sempre, meu amor." Darcy sentou na cama ao lado de Elizabeth e a abraçou. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até Elizabeth dormir. Darcy pensou na possibilidade que nunca aconteceria. Seria menino ou menina? Pareceria mais com ele ou Elizabeth? Seria tão obcecado com música como a mãe? Teria os olhos dela? Ele não conseguiu impedir um sentimento de culpa. Ele sabe que não poderia fazer nada para impedir, nada para ajudar, mesmo assim o sentimento estava lá. Ele não deveria ser a pessoa que protegeria sua mulher e filho?

Filho... De repente era uma linda palavra. Ele olhou para Elizabeth e sorriu. Imaginou uma pequena menina, cabelos selvagens e olhos escuros, correndo pela casa. Imaginou Elizabeth cantando uma cantiga de ninar com um bebê no colo. Cenas lindas!

Eles perderam uma possibilidade naquele dia, mas de repente, ele enxergava várias outras possibilidades e uma vida cheia de felicidade pela frente. Inconscientemente, seu abraço em Elizabeth apertou e ela despertou o olhando com um rosto sonolento. O olhar de Darcy era penetrante.

"O que foi, William?"

"Eu quero construir uma família com você."

Elizabeth sorriu. "Eu também quero."


	8. Estragamos Tudo

9- Estragamos tudo...

Darcy estava se sentindo péssimo. Tinha se declarado para a mulher que ama, só para descobrir que ela o despreza. Uma semana tinha se passado desde àquele dia horrível e ele estava tentando enxergar tudo com os olhos dela. Era claro que ela tinha que ficar ofendida, com outras palavras, ele disse que ela não era boa o bastante para ele, mas como ele a queria, aguentaria a parte que não o agradava. _Deus, só uma mulher sem o mínimo de amor próprio aceitaria uma declaração dessas_ , ele pensou.

Para piorar, ele tinha aconselhado Bingley a terminar tudo com Jane. Está certo que ele não sabia das circunstâncias exatas, já que Bingley omitiu que estava bêbado quando declarou seu amor para Jane, e de toda forma, não foi como se ele tivesse obrigado Bingley a fazer isso, mesmo assim ele estava envergonhado. Tinha se intrometido na vida do amigo e aconselhado pessimamente. Estava ainda mais arrependido por esconder que Jane ligou para seu celular repetidamente tentando entender porque Bingley tinha terminado tudo com ela.

Ele ainda ficou sabendo, mais tarde, que Jane procurou Caroline e Louise e não foi recebida e que Caroline tinha dado ordens no escritório de Bingley para não informar se Jane o procurasse. Jane foi completamente banida da vida de Bingley por todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor dele da forma mais insensível. Isso estava acabando com ele. Ele não era uma pessoa cruel, mas estava se sentindo assim.

Agora, estava no escritório de Bingley para contar tudo o que sabia. Se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que estava nervoso. A última vez que viu Bingley foi no mês anterior e o amigo estava péssimo. Mas ele estava decidido que mesmo se Bingley estivesse superando o rompimento, ele conversaria sobre Jane.

Bingley entrou no escritório e ficou claro para Darcy que ele não estava superando nada. Bingley o cumprimentou sem a alegria costumeira, estava mais magro e mais pálido.

"Bom dia, Darcy. Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você. Estou pensando em ir para Netherfield esse fim de semana, você vem?"

"Obrigado, Bingley, mas eu não posso. Para falar a verdade eu não serei uma boa companhia..."

"Algum problema, Darcy? Você sabe que pode contar comigo..."

"Bingley, eu vim aqui hoje para ter uma conversa delicada com você..."

Bingley encarou o amigo com um rosto confuso. "Darcy, se for a perseguição de Caroline, é só conversar com ela... Eu não vou ficar chateado se você falar para minha irmã com todas as palavras que não está interessado."

Darcy sorriu um pouco. "Não é isso, mas eu agradeço."

"O que é, então?"

Darcy respirou fundo. "Bingley, por que exatamente você terminou com Jane?"

Bingley mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. "Eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso, Darcy..."

Darcy estava decidido a continuar. "Eu terei que insistir."

Bingley olhava para as próprias mãos. "Você sabe o motivo... Ela não sentia o mesmo que eu sentia por ela."

"Como você sabe disso?"

Bingley olhou com impaciência para Darcy. "Você sabe o porquê. Eu falei para ela que a amava, mas ela não respondeu o mesmo. Sem contar que ninguém da minha família aceitava meu relacionamento com ela. Isso inclui você."

Foi a vez de Darcy ficar desconfortável. "Eu peço desculpas por isso. Eu quero que você entenda que minhas ressalvas quanto a Jane, não eram diretamente contra ela, mas contra as circunstâncias dela... Para falar a verdade, eu gosto muito de Jane. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa."

Bingley estava irritado. "E onde estavam essas palavras quando eu precisava de apoio para manter a mulher que eu amo ao meu lado? Você sabe o que é ser bombardeado de objeções? Criticado a todo momento sobre minhas escolhas? Eu estava sendo pressionado o tempo todo para terminar o namoro. Você, Caroline, Louise e Hurst são as pessoas mais próximas que eu tenho na vida, e nenhum de vocês aceitava Jane. Soma isso ao fato de que ela não me amava, eu não tive muita saída."

Darcy suspirou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, de repente se sentindo muito cansado. "Como eu falei, eu tinha ressalvas sobre seu relacionamento com ela, mas eu nunca teria aconselhado você a terminar o namoro se você fosse absolutamente sincero quanto as circunstâncias que você fez sua declaração. Em nenhum momento você falou que estava embriagado quando me contou sua história. Passou pela sua cabeça que ela poderia ter ficado insegura se era isso mesmo que você queria dizer?"

Binguey ficou envergonhado. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Isso não vem ao caso agora."

Bingley ficou calado por um momento. "Ela não me procurou. Não ligou, não veio ao escritório e nem a minha casa. Ficou bem claro para mim que eu não era tão importante."

Darcy se sentiu ainda pior. "Está na hora de você saber de algumas coisas. E eu quero dizer de antemão que eu não tenho nenhum orgulho de ter participado, mesmo indiretamente nisso." Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Bingley. "Jane procurou suas irmãs, foi no seu escritório, na sua casa e..." Ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar. "E até mesmo, ligou para mim."

Bingley levantou de sua cadeira e andou de um lado para o outro. "Por que eu não fiquei sabendo disso? Por que ninguém me falou nada?"

Darcy levantou de sua cadeira. "Eu só fiquei sabendo que ela procurou suas irmãs um pouco mais de duas semanas atrás. Você sabe porque suas irmãs não contaram para você. Quanto a mim, eu não contei porque achei que isso só traria mais sofrimento para você."

Bingley deu um passo em direção a Darcy. "Quando ela te ligou?"

"Todos os dias durante duas semanas após o rompimento de vocês."

Bingley acertou um soco no queixo de Darcy. "Fazem três meses, Darcy. Três meses e você não me disse nada. Três meses que eu poderia ter conversado com ela. Talvez nós estaríamos juntos novamente."

Darcy se sentiu furioso. Esfregando o local golpeado, ele disse em um tom de voz perigoso "Eu admito meu erro, Bingley. Mas e você? Quando vai admitir o seu? Se preocupou tanto com a opinião de todo mundo e esqueceu as que mais importavam: a sua e a dela. Pelo menos eu passei por cima de todas as objeções que eu tinha, que hoje eu sei que eram ridículas, para me declarar para a mulher que eu amo. E se ela tivesse me aceitado, eu não me separaria dela por nada."

Bingley ficou ainda mais pálido. Foi muita informação de uma só vez. Ele se sentiu envergonhado e curioso. "Quem, Darcy? Para que mulher você se declarou? Eu nem sabia que você estava interessado em alguém..."

Darcy sentou novamente. "Elizabeth. Onde você acha que eu descobri que você estava bêbado quando falou para Jane que a amava? Elizabeth deixou bem claro para mim que me culpava por isso, dentre outras coisas."

Bingley sentou-se ao lado de Darcy. "Desculpa pelo soco. Você está certo, grande parte da culpa é minha. A maior parte da culpa é minha. Eu não deveria ter terminado com ela..."

Darcy concordou com a cabeça. "O que você pretende fazer?"

Bingley recostou na cadeira e jogou a cabeça para trás. "Eu vou procura-la. Você acha que ela vai me perdoar?"

"Pelo pouco que eu a conheço, eu acredito que ela vai perdoá-lo, mas se ela vai voltar com você, isso só ela poderá dizer..."

Bingley deu um gemido de frustração. "Eu tratei ela muito mal, Darcy. Não só eu, mas toda a minha família. No momento eu não tenho muita esperança, mas eu não vou desistir."

Darcy estava com um semblante derrotado. "Nós dois tratamos essas irmãs muito mal."

"O que você quer dizer? Por favor Darcy, você não insultou Jane, insultou?"

"Não Jane. Elizabeth. Eu sou um idiota. Basicamente eu falei que ela não é digna de mim quando me declarei. Falei mal da família dela, do trabalho dela..."

"Onde diabos você estava com a cabeça para falar tudo isso para a mulher que você queria?"

"Sabe o que é pior, Bingley? Eu realmente achava que ela esperava que eu me declarasse. Eu realmente achava que ela ficaria feliz porque eu tinha superado todos os preconceitos que eu tinha contra ela. Elizabeth fez com que eu me visse pela primeira vez, e a imagem não foi bonita. Eu me achava tão superior... Que grande idiota eu fui."

Bingley abaixou a cabeça. "Nós dois, Darcy. Acho que a gente pensava que qualquer mulher ficaria feliz em estar com homens como nós... Isso foi antes de conhece-las... Nós achamos duas das poucas mulheres que não se sentiriam atraídas por nosso dinheiro e estragamos tudo."

Darcy enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Estragamos tudo..."


	9. Sobre Panquecas e Amor

10 – Sobre panquecas e amor

Os funcionários de William Darcy perceberam que há três meses, desde que o patrão começou a namorar a simpática Srta. Elizabeth, ele estava mais alegre. Acostumados com um homem sério e taciturno, a princípio, todos estranharam, mas gostaram da mudança.

Mas neste dia em especial, ele não estava apenas alegre. William Darcy se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Cumprimentou o porteiro com um enorme sorriso. Assobiou dentro do elevador. Deu bom dia para todos que cruzavam seu caminho. Abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto da secretária, Sra. Reynolds, que mesmo o conhecendo desde criança, nunca tinha visto o patrão tão feliz.

Novamente, ele estava atrasado para o trabalho, algo que estava acontecendo com frequência. Darcy sentou em sua cadeira atrás da enorme mesa, ligou o computador e rapidamente, uma imagem de Elizabeth apareceu na tela. Com um suspiro de contentamento e um sorriso sereno no rosto, ele lembrou os acontecimentos da manhã.

Darcy acordou e logo sentiu o calor de Elizabeth pressionado em seu corpo. Sorriu e olhou o relógio. Ainda era muito cedo e por isso, seria perfeito para surpreendê-la. Ele escutou Jane comentar, dias atrás, que o café-da-manhã preferido de Elizabeth eram panquecas, e ele resolveu aprender a prepará-las da maneira preferida dela.

Depois de tudo pronto, ele colocou a iguaria em uma bandeja de café-da-manhã na cama junto com uma xícara de cappuccino e um botão de rosa vermelha. Tudo muito simples e bonito.

Entrou no quarto para encontrar Elizabeth sentada parecendo um pouco desorientada pelo recente despertar. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, a camisa amarrotada e os olhos lacrimejavam devido a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Para ele, aquela imagem era de tirar o fôlego.

Assim que ela o viu com a bandeja nas mãos, suspirou. "Sr. Darcy, você está deixando terrivelmente difícil encontrar motivos de reclamação."

Com uma risada, Darcy levou a bandeja até a cama e a depositou ao lado de Elizabeth. "Veremos se continuará assim depois que você provar essas panquecas. Foi a primeira vez que eu fiz. Não sei se você vai gostar..."

Ela o olhou com carinho. "É meu café-da-manhã preferido, William. Como você sabia?"

Darcy ficou um pouco tímido, mas respondeu. "Eu escutei Jane comentar."

Elizabeth acariciou o rosto dele e virou-se para seu café-da-manhã. Pegou a xícara do cappuccino, cheirou o aroma quente e delicioso e tomou um gole. Em seguida, cortou um pedaço da panqueca e comeu, estava deliciosa.

Então ela olhou para Darcy e de repente, foi atingida por um sentimento forte que ela já sabia que estava ali, mas não com aquela intensidade. Pensou no homem que estava em frente a ela tão ansioso, tão inseguro só para saber se ela tinha gostado da panqueca. Aquele mesmo homem que sempre foi tão sério, até mesmo temível para quem não o conhecia. O homem que evoluiu tanto para merecê-la. Nos últimos três meses ele tinha convivido com a família dela confortavelmente, mesmo estranhando o comportamento deles. Tratava a todos ao redor com respeito e a tratava não como uma superior ou inferior, mas como uma igual. Nesses três meses ela descobriu sua timidez, e se encantou com isso.

Darcy já tinha declarado o amor dele diversas vezes. Desde o primeiro dia juntos. Todos os dias antes de dormir, ao acordar, ao se despedirem... A frase saia de seus lábios de forma fácil e natural, mas Elizabeth nunca tinha falado isso para alguém que não sua família. O homem forte e severo estava em frente a ela naquele momento parecendo adoravelmente vulnerável e ali estava ela, olhando nos olhos dele com o coração disparado.

"William, eu... Eu amo você. Muito. Tanto que eu nem consigo explicar."

Darcy congelou por um momento. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia a frase que ele tanto ansiava por escutar. Ele sentou ao lado dela e a puxou em um abraço apertado, quase doloroso. Seu rosto estava enterrado no pescoço dela.

"Eu queria tanto escutar essas palavras... Elizabeth, eu te amo tanto... Você é a luz da minha vida. Sem você é tudo escuridão."

Elizabeth tinha os olhos marejados. Ela segurou o rosto dele para olhá-lo nos olhos. "William, você é a nota mais perfeita na minha vida. Sem você, é tudo silêncio."

Continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois querendo se separar. Cada um sentindo o coração do outro batendo acelerado.

Quando a Sra. Reynolds entrou no escritório do patrão, o encontrou com o semblante iluminado. Ela estava feliz com a alegria que via crescendo na vida do menino que teve a vida tão difícil e tinha se transformado em um homem tão severo. "William, você parece particularmente feliz hoje. Vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

Darcy olhou para a secretária que conhecia desde sempre e sorriu. "Kate, eu aprendi a fazer panquecas."


	10. O Voo do Besouro

O voo do Besouro

Darcy estava atrasado para o almoço na casa de Bingley. Ele não estava entusiasmado, Georgiana estava em casa há menos de dois meses depois de semanas no hospital, mas ela insistiu que ele fosse, porque desde sua alta, ele não tinha saído de seu lado.

Darcy também não estava particularmente feliz em reencontrar a irmã de Jane. Eles tinham se visto apenas uma vez, na boate onde Bingley conheceu Jane, e ele se arrependia do comentário idiota que tinha feito e que infelizmente ela tinha escutado. Ele ficou muito envergonhado. Olhar para ela sabendo que ela estaria pensando nisso seria constrangedor. Talvez, se ele tivesse oportunidade, ele poderia se desculpar e esqueceria isso.

O almoço daquele dia contaria ainda com mais dois integrantes que incomodavam Darcy imensamente. Caroline, a irmã insuportável de Bingley, e Adam, o amigo de faculdade que adorava chamar a atenção para si. De certa forma, as pessoas comparavam Darcy e Adam. Ambos eram ricos, inteligentes e bonitos, mas Adam tinha uma vantagem: ele se sentia confortável entre estranhos. Na verdade, era mais do que isso, ele adorava conhecer novas pessoas. Adam era conhecido por ser alegre e mulherengo.

Ele estacionou perto da casa de Bingley, um enorme sobrado herdado de seu pai e que dividia com Caroline. Bingley também recebia sua irmã Louisa e seu cunhado, Hurst constantemente quando eles estavam em Londres. Ao entrar, foi recebido por Caroline. Como de costume, ela se garrou ao seu braço e o guiou para dentro da casa.

Assim que entrou na sala, Darcy reconheceu muitos colegas que tinham em comum com Bingley. A maioria da empresa de Bingley ou da faculdade. Ele cumprimentou a todos e viu Bingley se aproximando com Jane ao seu lado. Os dois ainda não tinham oficializado o relacionamento, mas era óbvio o apego de Bingley por ela. Darcy teve que reconhecer, ela era impressionantemente bela.

Imediatamente, ele se lembrou da irmã de Jane. Elas eram muito diferentes, nem pareciam irmãs. Ele fez a comparação entre as duas mentalmente. Enquanto Jane era alta, sua irmã era quase um palmo mais baixa. Jane era magra, tinha o corpo esguio de uma modelo, sua irmã, embora também fosse magra, tinha o corpo cheio de curvas generosas nos lugares certos. Jane era loira e tinha os cabelos lisos passando um pouco da linha dos ombros, os cabelos de sua irmã eram escuros como mogno e levemente ondulados, passando do meio de suas costas, quase chegando na cintura. Os olhos de Jane eram de um azul claríssimo, os olhos da irmã dela, que não tinham saído da cabeça de Darcy desde aquele dia, eram escuros, grandes e expressivos como ele nunca tinha visto antes. O pouco que ele tinha conversado com Jane, tinha notado uma personalidade calma e doce. Ele nem ao menos tinha trocado uma palavra com a irmã dela para saber que se tratava do oposto.

Darcy respirou fundo e quase riu. Jane deveria ser considerada a beleza da família, mas sua irmã tinha algo que ele não conseguia decifrar e que era muito mais atraente e apelativo. Ele olhou para Jane e conseguia entender porque Bingley tinha se apaixonado por ela quase instantaneamente, era exatamente o tipo de mulher que atraia Bingley, mas nunca o atraiu. Darcy gostava de mulheres que tinham algum fogo escondido. E ele sempre favoreceu as morenas. Talvez por isso ele tinha olhado tanto para a irmã de Jane na boate. Indiscutivelmente, era uma das morenas mais quentes que ele tinha colocado os olhos.

Ele estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu Bingley falando com ele.

"Darcy! Acorda, eu estou falando com você!" Disse Bingley em diversão.

Darcy sorriu. "Desculpa, Bingley, estava perdido em pensamentos. O que você disse?"

"Disse que você perdeu o jantar na casa do Adam semana passada. Ele e Lizzie fizeram uma aposta para ver quem aguentava mais doses de tequila e Adam perdeu feio. Foi hilário, Lizzie trocou as doses dela por chá gelado e ele nem percebeu. Ela só revelou para ele três dias depois. Eu nunca vi Adam tão bêbado. Lizzie é terrível. Você tinha que estar lá, Darcy." Bingley dizia rindo.

Darcy franziu a testa. "Quem é Lizzie?"

Bingley olhou para Jane e percebeu que ela estava distraída conversando com Caroline. "Eu esqueço que você não quis conhecê-la. Elizabeth é a irmã de Jane que você insultou na boate. Ela é muito divertida e saiu comigo, Jane e nossos amigos algumas vezes. Lizzie é uma daquelas pessoas que entra em um lugar e acaba fazendo amizade com todo mundo. O pessoal da empresa e da faculdade realmente gostam dela."

Darcy queria perguntar mais sobre ela, mas escutou a voz alta de Adam antes mesmo dele entrar na sala.

"Eu duvido, Lizzie. Nem eu, que toco desde os dez anos consigo... eu não acredito que você consiga." Adam dizia ao entrar na sala com Elizabeth ao lado dele.

Darcy olhou para ela e literalmente perdeu o fôlego. Ele se lembrava nitidamente dela, mas de alguma forma, ela parecia ainda mais bonita. Elizabeth estava usando uma saia verde longa com uma fenda lateral, cropped branco colado no corpo e sandálias. Ela estava sendo provocada por Adam e olhava para ele com um sorriso devastador.

"Eu garanto que consigo, Adam. Garanto que sou melhor que você também." Ela dizia com um brilho nos olhos que Darcy não consegui parar de admirar.

Darcy notou que a conversa de ambos tinha chamado a atenção de toda a sala, que agora estava assistindo em diversão.

Bingley se aproximou de Elizabeth. "Por mais que eu odeie confirmar, Lizzie, Adam é um grande pianista, tão bom quanto um profissional."

Darcy revirou os olhos. Adam tinha prazer em exibir sua destreza no piano, mas ele tinha que admitir: Adam era um fantástico pianista.

"Eu estou falando para você, Lizzie, se eu não consigo tocar 'O Voo do Besouro' inteira sem erros e sem a partitura, você não vai conseguir." Adam dizia com um sorriso provocador e o rosto altivo.

Darcy percebeu quanto Elizabeth primeiro trocou um olhar divertido com Jane e, em seguida, estreitou os olhos fitado Adam intensamente e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso quase imperceptível. "Pois então, eu o declaro um pianista mediano. Eu toco O Voo do Besouro inteira, perfeitamente sem erros e vou adicionar um grau a mais de dificuldade: eu a executo vendada."

Adam gargalhou. "Eu pago para ver, Lizzie. Se você conseguir tocar essa música vendada, eu saio agora daqui, vou até aquela sorveteria caríssima que você disse que adora e que fica do outro lado da cidade, e trago um pote do gelato que você escolher."

Darcy conhecia a música que eles estavam se referindo. O Voo do Besouro, composta por Nicolai Rimsky-Korsakov, é considerada uma das mais difíceis músicas para piano. Pouquíssimos pianistas são capazes de executá-la. Ele riu e admitiu que dessa vez ele concordava com Adam. Ele duvidava que ela conseguiria.

Os olhos de Elizabeth estavam iluminados e ela sorria abertamente, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. "Eu espero que você esteja de carro, Adam. Eu vou exigir minha recompensa."

Adam, nitidamente divertido, olhou para Bingley. "Charles, você tem algum lenço, ou qualquer outra coisa que podemos usar para vendar essa senhorita convencida aqui?"

Bingley pediu para Caroline buscar um de seus lenços o que ela fez a contragosto. Em pouco tempo, ela voltou com um lenço preto nas mãos e entregou a Adam.

"Sente-se, por favor, senhorita." Adam disse enquanto a guiava para o banco do piano.

Elizabeth sentou-se e Adam a vendou, abaixou e falou algo no ouvido dela que a fez corar e acotovelar ele na altura da cintura. Ele riu.

Elizabeth ficou séria e levantou ambas as mãos até o teclado, tocando algumas notas aleatórias. Darcy ficou hipnotizado enquanto observava as mãos delicadas dela pairando por alguns segundos sobre as teclas. Ela respirou fundo e iniciou sua performance fazendo todos os queixos da sala caírem. Foi a execução mais precisa que qualquer um daquela sala já tinha visto. Assim que ela terminou, as pessoas comemoraram como se fosse um gol de final de campeonato. Elizabeth retirou a venda dos olhos, se posicionou ao lado do piano e fez uma mesura exagerada. Adam era o mais chocado de todos.

Elizabeth ficou de frente para Adam e passando a mão na frente do rosto dele, disse: "Na. Sua. cara!" Fazendo todos rirem. "Eu acredito, senhor, que você está me devendo algo." Elizabeth completou, tentando e falhando em reprimir um sorriso.

Adam estava com olhos arregalados. "Como? Eu nunca vi isso, Elizabeth, sério. Eu vou comprar qualquer coisa que você exigir depois disso. Faço questão de cumprir com o prometido."

"Eu quero de chocolate com avelãs, por favor." Dessa vez, ela nem tentava esconder o sorriso vitorioso.

Balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, Adam pegou a chave de seu carro e saiu para cumprir com o prometido. Darcy assistia enquanto muitas pessoas caminhavam até Elizabeth e faziam perguntas sobre suas habilidades no piano, mas ela era muito vaga.

"Assim como Adam, eu toco desde criança. Eu tenho que saber tocar bem, eu sou musicista, é a minha profissão. Tenho certeza que se ele respirasse música como eu, ele saberia fazer exatamente o que eu fiz." Ela disse com humildade.

Nesse momento, Darcy estava próximo a ela e não resistiu em fazer um comentário. "Eu li em algum lugar que um pianista famoso disse, ao ler a partitura, que era impossível de tocar. Também li que poucos pianistas conseguem executá-la dessa forma."

Elizabeth olhou para Darcy pela primeira vez aquele dia e o reconheceu instantaneamente. "Foi Vladimir Von Pachmann quem disse isso. Acredito que na época em que foi composta, isso poderia ser verdade, mas hoje muitos pianistas conseguem tocá-la. Nem todo mundo de forma perfeita, mas muitos conseguem."

"E você considera sua execução perfeita, Elizabeth?" Ele perguntou, a olhando intensamente.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e Darcy notou o brilho provocante de volta em seus olhos. "A considero tolerável, eu suponho, mas não o suficiente para me tentar a chamá-la de perfeita." Ela se virou com aquele sorriso devastador no rosto e caminhou até Jane, deixando Darcy olhando para ela com o rosto quente de vergonha.


	11. Mãos

Mãos

Netherfield é uma bela propriedade rural próxima de Londres onde Bingley costuma passar os finais de semana. É uma mansão do Século XIX belíssima e que por coincidência, fica próxima da propriedade da família das irmãs Bennet.

Como costume durante feriados prolongados, Bingley viajou para Netherfield e convidou Darcy para acompanhá-lo, aproveitando para levar Jane e Elizabeth. Elas ficariam em Longbourn, mas passariam os dias com eles em Netherfield.

Em uma das tardes, depois de um almoço tumultuado com a família Bennet, Darcy estava sentado na biblioteca de Netherfield lendo, quando Elizabeth entrou.

"Boa tarde, Darcy." Ela disse por educação.

Darcy ficou tenso imediatamente e respondeu de forma fria. "Boa tarde."

Elizabeth revirou os olhos. Ela acreditava que ele odiava sua presença e se ela pudesse, o evitaria, mas queria dar privacidade para Jane e Bingley, por isso, estava na biblioteca. Ela poderia simplesmente pegar um livro e ir para o jardim, mas não facilitaria para ele. Se ele estava incomodado, ele que deveria se retirar.

Imediatamente depois que Elizabeth entrou no cômodo, ele não conseguiu se concentrar mais na leitura. Ficou o dia todo fugindo da presença dela. Cada vez que a via era um tormento. Ele nunca foi um homem que se deixou levar pela imaginação, mas seus devanios envolvendo Elizabeth estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes e ele achava perigoso.

Ele a olhou por cima das páginas de seu livro. Ela estava usando uma calça jeans de cintura baixa e um top azul escuro que a favorecia tremendamente. Quando ela se esticou para pegar um livro em uma prateleira mais alta, ele pode ver seu abdome plano e seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era provar a pele de sua cintura com beijos e mordidas. Não resistindo, ele se levantou com a desculpa de colocar seu livro de volta na estante só para chegar mais perto dela.

Ele estava ao lado de Elizabeth quando ela puxou um livro da estante e o folheou. Não era do interesse dela e ela tentou colocar novamente no lugar, se esticando novamente, mas devolvê-lo estava se mostrando mais difícil do que pegá-lo. Darcy, se colocou atras dela e cobrindo a mão dela com a dele, a ajudou a guardar o livro no lugar.

Assim que suas mãos se encostaram, ambos respiraram fundo. Eles nunca tinham se tocado antes, nem mesmo um aperto de mãos. A sensação foi diferente de tudo o que eles tinham sentido anteriormente. A eletricidade que passou por seus braços e correu por seus corpos não poderia ser negada e nem ignorada. Darcy percebeu que ela prendeu a respiração, assim como ele, e se perguntou se ela tinha sentido o mesmo.

Elizabeth ficou chocada por um segundo e no seguinte, olhou para ele por cima do ombro com um semblante confuso. Se era devido a sensação que tinha acabado de experimentar ou ao auxílio de um homem que ela tinha certeza que a desprezava, nem ela sabia dizer.

"Obrigada. Ser alto tem suas vantagens." Ela falou no que imaginou ser um tom normal.

"Por nada. De fato tem suas vantagens." Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.

Elizabeth tirou as mãos de baixo da dele lentamente e se virou, saindo da sala. Darcy olhou para a própria mão que segundos atrás segurava a dela. Ele ainda conseguia senti-la. A esticou em uma tentativa de se livrar da sensação persistente, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Deus, se um toque na mão dela faz isso comigo, eu me pergunto o que seria sentir o corpo todo dela embaixo do meu..." Ele disse em um sussurro.

Darcy sentou-se novamente na poltrona e respirou fundo. Bingley estava namorando oficialmente com Jane há duas semanas depois de meses de encontros esporádicos. Nesse tempo, ele viu Elizabeth na boate, na casa de Bingley, no jantar da casa de Charlote e agora em Netherfield. Era apenas a quarta vez que eles se viam e ele não conseguia pensar em nada mais além dela. "O que isso significa?" Ele se perguntava quase em desespero.

Saindo da biblioteca, com a sensação persistente da mão dela na dele, ele decidiu ter um pouco de ar fresco, apenas para entrar no jardim e se deparar com Elizabeth encostada em uma árvore olhando a paisagem. O vento batia em seus cabelos os deixando ainda mais revoltos e Darcy imaginava qual seria a sensação de enterrar sua mão nos fios e aspirar o perfume suave que tantas vezes ele sentiu de longe.

Ele notou quando ela olhou para as costas de sua mão, seu semblante confuso. Ela sentiu o mesmo, ele pensou. O que isso significa?

Darcy continuou parado, escondido da visão dela, traçado cada pedaço de seu rosto e corpo com os olhos. Um pequeno sorriso cobriu seu rosto. Ele viu fascinado quando ela, contemplando o jardim florido a sua frente, suspirou e traçou os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Gesto que ele percebeu que ela sempre fazia quando estava profundamente em pensamentos. Seus próprios dedos imploravam para sentir os lábios dela.

 _É só uma atração. Uma atração muito forte._ Ele pensava tentando se convencer e novamente sua mão sentiu aquela sensação elétrica, como se estivesse tocando ela. Ela tirou os dedos dos lábios e novamente olhou para a própria mão, a sobrancelha franzida em um semblante quase de raiva. Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar com força e ele quase riu da imagem encantadora que ela fazia.

De onde estava, ele assistiu Elizabeth sair com passos rápidos em direção ao lago. Estava tão absorto em sua contemplação que não percebeu Caroline chegando perto dele e pegando em sua mão para chamar sua atenção. A sensação era totalmente o oposto que sentiu antes. Discretamente, Darcy retraiu sua mão, tentando não parecer rude com a irmã de seu melhor amigo.

"William, eu estava procurando você. Você sumiu hoje." Ela dizia com um sorriso forçado que Darcy odiava.

"Eu estava lendo." Ele respondeu em tom neutro.

"Eu imagino que você estava tentando fugir da companhia odiosa que meu irmão está impondo a gente. Eu não sei onde Charles está com a cabeça."

Darcy não fez nenhum comentário. Ele sabia exatamente onde Bingley estava com a cabeça, e era em uma certa Bennet loira de olhos azuis. Darcy nunca tinha visto Bingley tão afetado por uma mulher antes e se preocupava. Bingley teve sua quota de desastres amorosos e sempre sofria por causa deles, ele não queria que isso acontecesse novamente. Pensou em Jane e suspirou. A mais velha das irmãs Bennet era um mistério. Sempre tão doce e educada com todos, ela era muito contida. Não expressava uma paixão incendiária por Bingley como Bingley expressava por ela. Ele se perguntava não pela primeira vez se ela realmente gostava de seu amigo ou se era apenas um caso passageiro. Ele tinha percebido o quanto a mãe cobrava relacionamentos das filhas, quase exigentemente e pensou se Jane não estava em um relacionamento somente para agradar a mãe.

Seus pensamentos logo mudaram para a outra irmã. Ele tinha certeza que Elizabeth demostraria seus sentimentos de forma muito clara. Se ela demostrava tanta paixão em uma simples discussão, ele se perguntava como seria toda essa paixão banhada por luxúria. O simples pensamento de Elizabeth em uma cama, seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, suas costas arqueadas de prazer, seus gemidos... Ele se sentiu superaquecido apenas imaginando... Isso nunca tinha acontecido desde que era um adolescente. _O que essa mulher está fazendo comigo?_ Ele pensava.

Sentiu novamente a mão de Caroline em seu braço e imediatamente seu corpo resfriou. Ela o olhava em expectativa, como se esperando uma resposta para alguma pergunta.

"Desculpe, Caroline, o que você disse?"

"Eu perguntei se as irmãs Bennet estão perturbando o seu conforto de alguma forma? Eu posso falar com Charles para ele visitar Jane na propriedade da família dela. Dessa forma nós ficaremos mais à vontade em nossa casa."

 _Você odiaria saber de que forma uma das irmãs tem me perturbado ultimamente_ , Darcy pensava quase em diversão, mas nunca falaria algo assim. "Não, Caroline. Não me perturbam. Eu apenas gosto de apreciar um pouco de solidão às vezes. E falando nisso, se você me der licença, vou caminhar um pouco. Estou precisando pensar em alguns assuntos."

Ele saiu sem olhar para trás, Inconscientemente fazendo o mesmo caminho que viu Elizabeth fazer momentos antes. Chegou perto do lago e novamente foi brindado com outra visão dela. Elizabeth estava deitada na grama com uma flor nas mãos e os pés para cima, apoiados em uma árvore. Seus cabelos espalhados em volta de sua cabeça e por cima de seus ombros. Ele assistiu encantado quando um pássaro foi corajoso e curioso o suficiente para chegar perto dela de forma cuidadosa. Elizabeth estava paralisada olhando para o pássaro e abriu um lindo sorriso quando ele chegou mais perto, mas o pássaro se assustou e voou para longe, a fazendo rir. _O riso de Elizabeth... O som mais bonito que eu já escutei..._

 _Definitivamente a mulher mais encantadora, enlouquecedora, desafiadora, estimulante e frustrante que eu já conheci. E bonita, a mais bonita e tentadora de todas que eu já coloquei os olhos. Ah, Elizabeth, cada vez que eu te vejo, meu desejo por você cresce._ Ele pensava enquanto sua vontade de tocar nela era quase insuportável. _Eu preciso me afastar. Isso está ficando fora de controle. Se eu continuar na presença dela dessa forma vou acabar fazendo uma besteira._

Darcy deu meia volta em direção a Netherfield. Enquanto se afastava, não percebeu que Elizabeth se levantou e o viu indo embora. _Deve ter me visto e fugido para me evitar. Eu ainda não sei porque esse homem me odeia tanto. Bom, eu não ligo. Eu nem gosto dele._ Elizabeth pensava, olhando para as costas dele até que não estavam mais visíveis. Sem perceber, ela segurou a própria mão, ainda sentindo a sensação elétrica do toque dele.


	12. Uma Carta Escondida

11 - Uma carta escondida

 _ _Eu passo o dia escolhendo o vestido certo e a maquiagem perfeita para agradar você. Sento em frente ao espelho e prendo o meu cabelo, mas em seguida, o solto novamente porque eu sei o quanto você gosta de ver meus cachos balançando pelas costas. Olho para minha imagem no espelho e confesso que fico nervosa. Será que você vai gostar? Entro na sala e você está me esperando, tão bonito com um terno escuro. "Desculpa, estou atrasada." Eu falo. Você me olha e eu me arrepio. Sempre tão intenso. "Valeu a pena esperar cada segundo. Você tira meu fôlego." Você responde. E eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você.__

 _ _Nós entramos no salão da festa de mãos dadas e eu me sinto um pouco intimidada. As pessoas ainda estão muito curiosas sobre mim. Você percebe um suspiro e olha para mim com um sorriso. "Eu sei o quanto você odeia as pessoas te olhando o tempo todo." Eu falo. "Dessa vez eu só sinto orgulho de ter a mulher mais bonita da festa ao meu lado. Você está maravilhosa." Você me responde. E eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você.__

 _ _Muitas pessoas querem me conhecer. Algumas mulheres me perguntam o que eu fiz para conquistar o solteiro mais perseguido de Londres e olham para você com cobiça. Eu apenas sinto felicidade porque você me escolheu. Alguém diz que eu devo ter algum segredo e você escuta. "Ela é simplesmente a mulher perfeita." Você fala em frente a todas as pessoas enquanto gentilmente acaricia meu rosto com as costas da mão. E eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você.__

 _ _Os músicos tocam Can´t Help Falling in Love e você está em uma conversa importante do outro lado do salão. Eu olho para você porque é a música que dançamos quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez. Você para sua conversa, imediatamente olha para mim e caminha diretamente em minha direção me convidando para dançar como fez alguns meses atrás. Eu pego sua mão e me surpreendo que depois de tudo que compartilhamos a sensação ainda é incrível. Você me guia até a pista de dança e me abraça apertado enquanto move seu corpo lentamente com o meu. "Essa música sempre me fará lembrar de você." Eu falo enquanto encosto a cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu vivo essa música sempre que olho para você." Você diz enquanto beija meus cabelos. E eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você.__

 _ _Nós estamos dirigindo para casa e você segura minha mão. Sempre que precisamos parar em um sinal vermelho você vira o rosto e me olha daquela maneira que me amolece. Eu não resisto e me inclino para beijar seus lábios, mas o sinal abre e alguém buzina para avisar. "Desculpa. Eu distraí você." Eu falo com um sorriso. "Eu sonhei com isso tanto tempo... Por favor, nunca peça desculpas por me beijar." Você responde sério. E eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você.__

 _ _Você deixa suas malas no meio da sala porque vai sair muito cedo e quer fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não me acordar. Enquanto isso, eu estou tirando meu vestido e minha maquiagem para que possamos dormir. Quando eu abro a porta para o quarto, você está do outro lado e sorri, um daqueles sorrisos de tirar o fôlego. Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, seus lábios estão sobre os meus em um beijo apaixonado, quase desesperado. Eu me sinto sendo tirada do chão e segundos depois, sendo colocada sobre a cama. Seu calor sobre meu corpo é o paraíso. Você sussurra em meu ouvido o quanto me ama e o quanto vai sentir minha falta enquanto se move muito lentamente dentro de mim. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e eu percebo que você tem olhos igualmente molhados. E eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você.__

 _ _São três horas da manhã e eu estou sentada na escrivaninha do quarto escrevendo essa carta enquanto você está dormindo. Seu rosto está relaxado e seus lábios entreabertos. Eu sei que serão apenas sete dias, mas é a primeira vez que nos separamos nos seis meses que estamos juntos e me sinto com o coração partido. Como é possível já sentir sua falta quando você ainda está aqui, ao meu alcance? Assisto seu sono e traço cada pedaço do seu corpo com os olhos. Você estende o braço para o meu lado da cama e mesmo dormindo, franze a testa por não me encontrar. E eu me apaixono um pouco mais por você.__

 _ _Provavelmente eu estarei dormindo quando você sair. Essa carta estará com você, escondida na mala. Eu espero que você se sinta tão amado por mim quando a ler, como eu me sinto amada por você o tempo todo.__

 _ _Para sempre, sua Elizabeth.__

"Para sempre, sua Elizabeth." Darcy repete em um sussurro enquanto passa levemente os dedos sobre o nome dela. Seus olhos marejados. Ele deita na cama do hotel e lê a carta novamente. Ela será guardada em seu cofre junto com tantas lembranças que já tem dela. Seus tesouros.

O dia tinha sido péssimo. Ele chegou em Nova York e teve uma reunião seguida por outra. Não teve tempo nem de ir para o hotel relaxar e trocar de roupa, e pior, não conseguiu falar com ela o dia todo. Olhou no relógio e já eram dez horas da noite. Fez um cálculo rápido de cabeça e eram três horas da manhã em Londres. Ele não poderia ligar para ela aquela hora. Ela estaria dormindo.

Ele olhou para a carta em suas mãos e sorriu. Elizabeth tinha conseguido transformar um dia horrível em um dia maravilhoso até em outro país. Sentiu seu coração apertar. O que ele não daria para estar ao lado dela!

Ele pega o celular e resolve enviar uma mensagem. Sabe que não substituirá falar para ela o quanto a carta o emocionou e o quanto foi importante. Ele queria dizer que ela transformava o mundo dele e que tudo era melhor por causa dela.

 _ _Sim, minha querida. Eu nunca me senti tão amado. Eu me pergunto se algum dia meu amor por você vai parar de crescer... eu acredito que não. Mais seis dias, Elizabeth. Seis dias e você estará em meus braços, e quando eu te abraçar, estarei finalmente em casa. Eu amo você. Para sempre, seu William.__

Darcy fechou os olhos e se permitiu pensar na mulher que ama. Ele leu novamente a carta... e se apaixonou um pouco mais por ela.


End file.
